


~{TRANSFIGURATION}~ PART 1~ Origins

by ArrowAzura



Series: TRANSFIGURATION [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAzura/pseuds/ArrowAzura
Summary: Adrien accepted the duty of becoming one of Paris' heroes when Plagg granted him the power of destruction. Little did he know the possible consequences that came with the responsibility of chaos he would soon have to face.Adrien starts a new secret life in the municipality of Paris, locked away from the chaos and pressure that comes with a deadbeat dad and being a model.He now lives his life in a place where no one can find him, isolated . . . almost.. . .After the latest akuma incident, Adrien and Plagg can't stop the sudden changes after they are somehow fused together.





	~{TRANSFIGURATION}~ PART 1~ Origins

PART 1 ~ ORIGINS

 

“Plagg! You can stop playing around now! Get off!”

“Adrien! I would never joke about something like this! Something’s wrong! I’m stuck!”

Neither Adrien nor Plagg knew what Synthesizer had done to either of them when Chat was blasted with the akuma’s beam of blending light. He didn’t feel anything for a while until after defeating the akuma. His chest and nerves twisted, as if someone tried pulling him apart. Adrien should’ve learned by now after three years of being Chat Noir how to properly dodge an attack.

“I can see that, Plagg! I want to know why!”

“Do I look like I know what’s going on!?” Plagg was fused onto Adrien’s hand where his ring rested. His arms, legs and tail spread out on the back; his fur seemed to be growing on his holder’s skin.

“Plagg, are you even trying to get off?!”

“I’m trying, but it’s hard to gather up the effort on an empty stomach.” He looked up at Adrien, fakley batting his eyes in hunger and want. Adrien sighed and took a piece of camembert out of his backpack, awkwardly trying to get Plagg to eat it. Alas, he could only chew off a few nibbles before it was yanked away from his face.

“Hey! What gives?!”

“If you want the rest, get off my fucking hand!”

“Uuuggh. . .FINE!” Plagg complained. He pulled his body up one, two, three times; his fur still attached to the skin of Adrien’s hand. He doubled his force, until the force was enough to peel himself off, resulting in the poor Kwami flying across the room and slamming against the wall. Plagg re-materialized himself, ‘exhausted.’

Much to both of their surprise, a hunk of fur still remained on Adrien’s hand, and yet Plagg still prevailed with a small body of fur, none missing at all.

“Well that’s . . . strange.” Adrien stated, examining his hand. ‘Strange’ was an understatement. In fact, things indeed just got a little stranger. The fur on his hand started to spread further around his arm, yet somehow avoiding his miraculous, growing under the ring. It traveled further up to his arm, stopping at the joint where his arm meets his shoulder.

“Plagg! That’s not normal! That’s not nor-AAH!” he exclaimed, his head suddenly starting to pound.

“Adrien!” Plagg yelled, disquieted about his holder.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, growing without any restraint. It’s an aching, distressing, terrible type of pain that sends throbbing electricity throughout him. It sent his heart hammering, and releasing group of thoughts that sent his mind flying all over the place. It was almost as if Adrien’s body had lowered its pain tolerance to the point where it wasn’t there anymore. His clothes were only slightly ripped at the rate of the growth’s expansion, much to his own surprise. It wasn’t long until his left arm began to grow fur, as well; mimicking the other arm’s expansion. Adrien’s eyes opened after all the pain he endured, seeing his nails begin to expand and turn pitch black to match his fur.

“Plagg, make it stop!!”

“I don’t know how, Adrien!”

His spine slightly extended and started to mildly project out of his back, leaving a line of bumps. He felt like his canines were being pulled out of him as they grew sharper. The feeling was mimicked with his ears; they elevated higher on top of his head and stretched into a long, feline shape, black fur covering the surface once again. The process of his legs seemed to imitate what happened with Adrien’s arms. This time, the bones in his heels extended and made him taller; the fur stopping its growth process just above the knee.

Adrien’s eyes could now see in a whole new way, now. His other senses were now heightened as if he was feeling things for the first time, like he was reborn. After a few agonizing minute that felt more like hours, the overdose of pain and growing ceased, almost as if it never took place to begin with.

“Adrien? Adrien, can you hear me?”

“Plagg, what just happened to me?”

Adrien didn’t even notice the tail until a few minutes later.

. . . 

 

"Plagg! Don't laugh at me! I'm in the middle of a crisis and you’re not helping!” 

“Calm down, Adrien! Maybe this has something to do with the akuma.”

“No . . . really?!” Adrien said, sarcastically, of course. “Don’t tell me something I already know! What I care about is how I can get rid of it!” 

“I’m not sure, but I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry! In the meantime, I think you should lay low for a while. Find a place to hide until this all blows over.” If Plagg was being honest, this wasn’t the first time this had happened to a Miraculous wielder. It happened a few times he received a new holder. But this time was different; he wasn’t able to transform back.

“Where, though?! I can’t go to school, I can’t go home. I can’t go anywhere for however long this lasts. What am I supposed to do??”

“Find a place to hide out. I don’t care where it is as long as nobody will find you there!”

. . .

Adrien packed a few things, finding an abandoned building on 9th avenue. It wasn’t as luxurious as his father thought he might have liked, but he liked it. The building wasn’t falling apart, but it was old. Built in either the 60’s or 70’s, based on the style and structure. He took a few possessions from his old room, bringing them to his new one.

He left a note, of course. He was actually excited to see how Paris would react. The black cat smirked, laughing at the multiple outcomes. 

The note he left on his desk read; 

I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m sorry. Perhaps when I’m gone, you’ll actually start to care about what you’ve done.  
~Adrien

It was brief, but honest; just like him. Just like Adrien. Except for the fact that he was no longer Adrien anymore, but Chat Noir. As long as he was being honest, he accepted that that was who he always was inside. Now he was . . . forever. 

And forever is an immensely long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of a sucker for half-morphed Chat. Also, be prepared for MariChat galore in this series! Sorry there wasn't much in this part, but this is just the beginning, so be patient.  
> If you want to see art I might post about this AU, follow me on deviantArt at ArrowAzura.


End file.
